truth for lie
by allinnocence diety
Summary: Summary: Rei got drunk and went to Aya’s condominium. He confessed his love to Aya, but when he woke up, realization hit him and lied. RxA. One shot consider the rating for the LITTLE sexual scene but it’s gentle enough for everybody.


**Title: The truth for lie**

Summary: Rei got drunk and went to Aya's condominium. He confessed his love to Aya, but when he woke up, realization hit him and lied. RxA. One shot (consider the rating for the LITTLE sexual scene but it's gentle enough for everybody.)

OOOOOOOOOOOO

He could see a lot of people enjoying the night and they all look so happy. _Happy._ Well that is something he had burdened enough to rot in a place where it is worst than hell. He sighed, his breath's sucks. It smells so bad. The smell of the beer and alcohol disgust him a little. Playing with his glass shot, he narrowed his eyes and frown.

His getting drunk, ooooh actually he's drunk. Lots of girls tried to approach him but he just kept on ignoring them and he's really giving a bad look to all the girls who's seducing him. Well maybe seducing him would be the most impossible and stupid thing because he never fell to someone even to the girl he's attracted with. Never.

He slowly got up from his chair, really getting annoyed from the fancy glances he could feel every minute, every second of the time. It's not that it's unusual but he really wanted to take a break, chill out and have some privacy. For once.

Wrinkling his nose he mumbles, "Sstt, Get lost." and started walking away. Dragging his feet, he carries his bottle of some kind of alcohol he just grabbed. Well, getting drunk is like summoning someone else into you that you'll lose yourself and welcome a new identity. Men, he looks like a lowlife punk woah, take note, a good-looking lowlife punk. Weh!

He's foot automatically led him to a place that was very familiar to him. Without his consciousness, he just found out that he's in front of Aya's house now.

The night was getting deeper and it's getting closer and closer to midnight. The dark horizon of the sky dominated the dim clouds. As his brown eyes stared above the glass window that turned to be seeing through, he almost felt his heart fell on the ground. How he love to see her but how he also hate to feel this weakness inside of him.

He was confused about everything. Someone that he'd be leaving tomorrow morning was trailing his sanity. Drinking wouldn't change everything but at least it could make him feel better. At least it could give him enough guts to go here in front of the house of his beloved girl named, Aya. And that guts could pull him to change everything.

Maybe she's already sleeping. How he wished to see her sleeps in slumber with her pretty and innocent look plastered within her angelic face. How he wished to rock her in his arms and hold her tight each night and feel her heartbeat and hear her breath deeply, stroke his long and silky soft hair and smells her scent. He wanted to be with her forever. But time is running, and it seems to be running so fast. The day is approaching him. Soon he'll be leaving Shibuya and soon he'll be giving her up.

Why those stupid and idiotic things have to happen? Things like, making everything complicated. Why does he have to do this? He's just making them both suffer. They could be happy. There's no problem, no one's wants to separate 'em right? As a matter of fact the people that surrounds them are pushing them both to be together. So why? Why the hell is he leaving her tomorrow without telling her his real feelings? Why do he have to deny his love for her? Well, he's the problem. He admits that he's a psycho. He's super unpredictable, weird and stupid. Yea, he's like that. Maybe he's just really not good in expressing his real emotions to other but that excuse is not enough. Now look what have he done… She might be also crying by this time. Shedding lots of tears for him. Maybe right now, she feels so useless and nothing. And maybe it's time for him to face her and tell her something veracious and admit that he doesn't want to hurt her. He's getting out of his character, oh wait, no, he's just getting _real_ right now. This is his true color. This is the real him, Rei.

"Aya…" He pressed the doorbell. Waiting impatiently in front of her door.

The cold air envelopes his skin, his entire body. It caused him to shivers and so he threw the bottle of his beer and continued to press the doorbell.

"Aya, open up." He hardly knocked on her door. He rested his face in it as his hands kept on knocking. His hair hides his face as his knees bended. He's getting out of control. He lost his balance when the door cracked open causing him to dive his half body to Aya. Aya suddenly blushed at the sudden thing. "Rei, what are you doing here?" She gently pushed her off him thinking that she had no any right to him and so she utters some words, "You're drunk, you supposed to be in your house. Soon, you'll be _leaving._" He said to him _in a matter of fact. _

"Soon I'll be leaving. Yea, I'll be leaving. And I'll be leaving _you_ too." Rei was looking down. He's bowing his head.

"Rei…" she carefully looks at him. She bit her lips and held back the tears from her eyes. "Wait here, I'm going to get a dump towel and a coffee." She stood up from his sit but without any second Rei shocked her. Well... guess what?

Tanan!

He pulled her to his and held her tight. "Please… Aya, don't leave me. Stay with me tonight. No, stay with me… forever." He pleaded.

Aya's eyes widen, she doesn't know what to do. Rei pulled her a little, ready to kiss her but Aya's eyes made him stop. It reflects her loneliness. It seems that she'd been crying the whole day and he's blaming his self. He feels so bad about it, "Aya, I'm sorry…" he gently cupped her face. He's so very worried. Aya gulp and thought that maybe Rei doesn't know what he's doing right now. He didn't mean any of those words he told her. He won't fall to those little words.

"Rei, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing. Go home."

She's expecting him to stood up from his sit and leave. But to her surprise, Rei didn't do anything of those. He just shook his head like a little, stubborn boy asking for her mom to buy the admiring toy he just wanted to have.

"No. Look at me Aya. I, I love you." He said. He locked his eyes to her. He could tell that Aya's puzzled.

"Believe me Aya. I do love you. I want you. I wanted to be with you forever, stare deeply to your sleeping face, hear your heartbeats, feel your warm breaths, hold you tight every time, kiss you and love you." He laid all his cards and bared his great secrets to her. It might sound a bit corny to imagine him saying those words, but here he is… he just told her his dreams.

"Rei, please… stop it, you're just hurting me more to what you are doing."

"Why can't you believe me?" This is his chance. One last chance for him… it's time to let her know…

"Because, Rei, I know. I know the truth. Your feelings about me." Aya cried.

"Wrong. You don't."

"Stop!" Aya's voice broke. She looks more pathetic now.

"You wanna know the truth? Then allow me to express it." With that, he pulled her again to his and kisses her. Aya started to struggle from his grip but he's arms were too strong.

She hears her own heartbeats and felt her tears fell from the corner of her eyes as Rei deepened his kiss. Suddenly, Aya felt something different, everything… his lips locking her felt so good as if it was shaped like that to be perfectly pair hers. His body heat, his breaths… it was so warm. It felt so true. It was so gentle yet passionate. Her body relaxed as Rei started to loosened his embrace. His hands landed on her back then on her hair, slowly, he started to stroke it gently. Aya lost her thoughts… she could feel his _love. _It seems so true. It seems so great. It seems so wonderful and she likes the feeling of his body pressing against her. No, it's not that just the physical contact actually it was his heartbeat that makes her want to loose herself. His heartbeat's rhythm was colliding with hers.

Rei started to pour his love for her. They were already making out right now. He was massaging Aya's stomach and his lips attached into her neck. He's leaving a lot of kiss mark as his mouth and hands explore some more…

The night was almost fading. But for the two of them it's just started to rise.

To Rei this is the best thing he'd ever done in his entire life. He feels so good now… coz right now, without any fears or doubts he could already express his real feelings freely. He could show his love.

Aya's daze was a bit blurred. She's traveling another dimension. But anyway, she's so happy. Just for a moment, she'll be leaving her fears behind, the fear of loosing Rei in sight and the fear of getting hurt. Few more hours, he'll be leaving. Few more hours her fancy, jolly short moment will end. And she doesn't know when he's going to come back. She doesn't know what kind of life they'll have when he comes back.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun says a beautiful hello to them. It was so bright.

"Oh so you're finally awake." Aya grinned. "Good morning anyways." She added.

"Aya," he started

Aya look up to him and let him continue…

"Last night… it didn't mean anything."

She looked at him carefully for about a minute? Then she just simply smiled with a nod and said, "I know."

His mouth agape, a bit hurt by her response…

"Good." He simply said.

He didn't regret any. He's done. He knows that he doesn't deserve her coz she deserve someone better. Right, he just made the right choice for the two of them. He opened the door, closed it and left. Left her alone. Left his heart.

Never in his life, he'll be falling in love again… he left his love there, in that house where he gave up his body, heart and soul to someone he love.

Well at least he's sure that the truth he said was made for a lie.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: well, hope you like it. Pls. leave me a review. Thanks a lot. **Btw, I don't own GALS!** I was thinking to make a second part of this or something… what do you think?


End file.
